LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 November 2012
11:45 Last time I had a corrupt video file, I forgot to tell VirtualDub to compress it and it became 83 Gigabytes and filled my hard drive... 11:45 ../... 11:45 I learned from that... Lol 11:45 d._.b 11:45 xD 11:45 Why is it pixelated? 11:45 NVM 11:45 IDK why it was playing in 240p... 11:46 lol 11:46 ('_')-b 11:46 I like it! 11:46 11:47 (>_<)-p 11:47 Hello. 11:47 He asked for a dubstep song, just disclaiming I'm not a hardcore dubstep fan. xd 11:47 *xD 11:48 Huh? 11:48 that --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7K5ElzVUEcs 11:48 11:48 Hey trollface. 11:48 11:48 11:48 MEAN PERSON. 11:49 afk megacraft 11:49 Anyone know how to get rid of a tooth really quickly? 11:49 Lol 11:49 I hated that 11:49 Yea. Eat some Now & Later Candy 11:49 oh yeah. 11:49 Hit yourself in the mouth, string on door, string on RC car, wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah 11:49 ckill yourself 11:49 Bye. 11:49 that will get rid of ir 11:49 It will get your tooth out and you get a treat later 11:49 I think that Milk Duds would work :3 11:49 xD 11:49 When you finish eating the rest of the candies 11:49 Milk Duds ftw! 11:50 P 11:50 * 11:50 Some guy photoshopped Milk Duds to say "Molar Adhesive" 11:50 THE TOOTH FARY IS COMMING!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0_0 11:50 Anyone want a LEGO Race Car Model? 11:51 Satlmd was scared of fairies. 11:51 Only 1532 polys! 11:51 Completely free LEGO race car model! 11:51 :o 11:52 lol 11:52 Yep, this is what it says: "HERSHEY'S ToothGlue Chocolatey Covered Molar Adhesive" 11:52 It looks like this: https://www.dropbox.com/s/ji4nhkkq55egvdo/Shell-Car-Draft0000.png 11:52 :El 11:52 Talk to Boba, Rays, Jamie, or someone like that who would actually use it 11:52 Lol 11:52 Rays will definately take it. 11:52 Not talking to Boba... 11:52 I'd love it but what would I do with it? xD 11:52 Jamesster would say it's not good. 11:53 I'm not exactly a modeller 11:53 :EE 11:53 Because he likes to look at every single little detail... 11:53 *Jamesser logs in* 11:53 Weeeelllll... 11:53 Look who's here, guys! 11:53 *whistles* 11:53 SQUIRL! 11:53 xD 11:54 SQUIREL! 11:54 If I don't get 2 teeth out in the next 6 days it's gonna cost me $300. 11:54 D: 11:54 Ouch 11:54 I had to get my teeth out before I got braces 11:54 Now and Laters! 11:54 Bleh 11:54 Resin Candy! 11:54 Raisenets 11:55 No rasin... 11:55 It will give you a resin to get your teeth out. 11:55 *riesen 11:55 http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2558/3724664560_6e25c1f580.jpg 11:55 baihi Pol 11:55 Ah yes, those. 11:55 I lost a few teeth on those. 11:55 What r they? 11:55 As well as Now and Laters.. 11:55 Interesting... moments in my life. 11:56 Really gooey chocolate and caramel 11:56 Only tooth I lost to candy was a Snickers bar. Bloodiest thing I ever had 11:57 Y U NO EAT BANNANA'S! 11:57 *literal bloody, not the British term* 11:57 My tooth came out unbeknowst, and I thought it was a nut 11:57 Then i couldn't chew it and it seemed big 11:57 Then. 11:57 I alkmost swollowed a tooth once 11:57 Panic attack that I'm bleeding and lost a tooth (my first one) xD 11:57 11:59 11:59 11:59 11:59 I question myself why I feel strange whenever I see a little blood and stay normal whenever my ENTIRE FINGER is covered in blood. 11:59 What's odd is that's similar for me 11:59 xD 12:00 Don't ask why my entire finger was covered in blood .-. 12:00 Bloody nose making everything all red? Pshaw I'm fine. A CUT?! OH MY GOSH 12:00 GTG 12:00 bai Le 12:00 Mom and Dad is home. 12:00 Bye! 12:00 May teh triangles me with us? 12:00 *be 12:00 :l 12:02 CAPS 12:02 I cut my finger while trying to open a dang ROOT BEER CAN. A ROOT BEER CAN. 12:02 :\ 12:03 This is gonna be me when my teeth finally decide to save me $300: http://imgur.com/gallery/xejYd 12:04 MWAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAH! 12:05 0_0 fom the makers of the mutant creper mod..... 12:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5YWep6NMQM&list=UUKlhpmbHGxBE6uw9B_uLeqQ&index=1&feature=plcp 12:05 HULK SMASH. 12:06 I am upset that there was no Butter in that episode. 12:06 um... 0:55 12:06 LOTS OF BUTTER 12:07 Oh... I need to stop listening to videos while looking at Imgur so I can see what's happening ._. 12:08 :l 12:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDU62u5dA9Q&list=UUshoKvlZGZ20rVgazZp5vnQ&index=3&feature=plcp 12:13 How do you know I like these people? 12:13 0_o TRRES? 12:14 Hang on.... I have a list of my favorite Youtubers somewhere.... 12:14 Seananners, TobyGames, PewdiePie, Yogscast (evryone), Antvenom, CaptainSparklz, GameChap. ect. 12:16 Gamestation, Area11, TheBestGammerInTheWorld. 12:16 SteaveJobs. 12:17 Caveman Films 12:18 SlamCow 12:18 InTheLittleWood 12:18 cSoTotallyToby 12:19 Have I got them right so far? 12:19 ZackScottGames, SkyDoesMinecraft, Uberargon, Pewdiepie, Tobygames, Chuggaaconroy, JoshJepson, NintendoCaprisun, PeanutButterGamer, Bluexephos, Inthelittlewood, YogscastLalna, TheRunawayguys, Smosh, TheDragonHat, Chimneyswift11, CaptainSparklez, Ihascupquake, Antvenom, Gamechap, SuperJeenius, CavemanFilms, Slamacow, CraftedMovie, and finally, SwimmingBird941. 12:19 wut? 12:19 Dang it I skipped sky dose minecraft 12:20 and Smosh 12:20 The only name it did not underline with red was ChimneySwift11 XD 12:20 12:21 well...afk homework 12:21 I bet Berties TNT can explode Bedrock. 12:22 IT CAN DO ANYTHING 12:22 cafk 12:23 Hi all 12:25 I love that it's always scilent when I'm gone 12:25 cafk 12:26 UGh 12:26 *Ugh 12:26 Well....everyone seems AFK 12:27 I kinda am... 12:27 Made some guy an intro... http://www.planetminecraft.com/project/intro-for-mrmustard123/ 12:27 I saw Bin's post on Wall. 12:28 I am sorry you got mixed up in the mess Ferf. 12:28 Going AFKish 12:34 Bye 12:47 back 12:50 I'll be on megacraft if anyone needs mew 03:17 03:17 hi 03:18 hi 03:18 hi 03:18 i c your server is up 03:18 ? 03:19 oh NVM that's someone elses 03:19 just had your name in the title 03:19 ok i dont have server just yet 03:19 wel im getting the aether mod 03:20 cool 03:20 03:20 I can give u a link to a singleplayer client ather mod for 1.2.5 03:20 u knwow the 1.4.4 one? 03:20 sweet 03:20 no 03:20 k 03:21 I belive the creator lost faith in the mod or died of a heart attack 03:21 what! 03:21 suprisingly the second option is more likly 03:21 nooo! 03:21 It's sad :'( 03:22 must downgrade minecraft....... 03:22 No one will even try and update it because no one wants to take the trouble 03:22 sigh 03:22 well maybe bosscrfat then.. 03:23 try Horrorcraft!!!!!! 03:24 no thank you (sounds too scary) 03:24 :l 03:24 might not make it to the bathroom... 03:24 sorry 03:24 It's my mod complation 03:24 ive heard its somewhat fun 03:25 Slendermod, Slenderman mod, creepy pasta, mutant mobs, mod gor, mod amputatio, mod dismemberment, and the pice of resistance, Herobrine. 03:25 hehehehehe 03:25 brb fullscreen youtube. 03:26 along with optifine and not enough tems 03:27 i'm still deciding om Mo'Creatures. 03:28 oh yes and I'm trying to find the Walled City Generator update. 03:28 that oe is uber creepy 03:29 also I have been talking to myself for the past few minuts 03:31 :'( now I'm sad D'; 03:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAeu7_jRySA 03:31 DOOOOOOOOON'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 03:31 HE DOSN'T WANT TO!!!!!!! 03:31 but his song must end. 03:33 03:33 03:36 and then comes Matt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xHN_fLGRko 03:36 03:38 AND THEN A CRASH!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AJEdi1fYd8 03:38 THEN FINALY ENDLESS POSOBILITIES: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue5d-3y1EXs 03:39 ... 03:40 hi 03:40 xD hi 03:41 mustcahio mod 03:41 yup 03:41 and monocu;s 03:41 *monoculs 03:44 03:44 03:44 03:44 03:44 03:44 03:44 03:44 03:44 03:47 :O 03:47 ? 03:47 nothing.. 03:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b21cZZ_XehM&feature=related XD 03:48 03:48 Hai der 03:48 hunter when will the server be up? 03:48 BE OUR GUEST! 03:48 Idk 03:48 ok brb sister computer time afk for hours 03:48 been on fix.d74g0n lately 03:48 KISS THE GIRL!!!! WAWA! 03:48 lol 03:48 OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING! 03:49 Poltu watchin Beuty nd the Beast?? 03:49 and lion king 03:49 and lil mermaid 03:49 Oh my god none of those were from Beuty and The Lion King 03:49 king: lion king 03:49 no I'm watching this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b21cZZ_XehM&feature=related 03:49 o 03:49 LAWL 03:50 Polt u try latest update of the pack? 03:50 no 03:50 http://www.planetminecraft.com/texture_pack/legouni-craft/ 03:50 It's a good update 03:51 Hai der 03:51 what u add? 03:51 HILO! 03:51 I shaded some chiz, and other stuff 03:51 Hello! 03:52 o and new witch and villager designs 03:52 maybe there should be a lego universe minecraft edition 03:53 JOIN MEZ ON fix.d74g0n.com! 03:53 there is 03:53 soon 03:53 AWERSOME MC SERVER 03:53 hmm? 03:53 oh no.... 03:53 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! 03:53 ?? 03:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezGNTNrrKTQ&feature=related :\ 03:53 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:57 polt 03:57 JOIN MEEEEE 03:57 fix.d74g0n.com??? 03:57 yerp 03:57 not a proper link 03:57 mc server 03:57 oh 03:57 gtg bye 03:57 cya 03:57 later 03:58 nicktoons3d out! 03:58 Polt......join MEEEEEEEEEEEEE 03:58 *pokes polt with a stick* 03:58 Join 03:58 one sec 03:58 LOL 03:59 one sec 03:59 need to relog 04:00 actualy it's 8:00 BigBang is on I may need to go soon 04:00 but I'm comming 04:01 kk 04:01 on 04:10 Polt if u sees this I needed ur head...i srry...i wnt do it again! 04:10 plz cm bak 02:27 02:40 03:10 back 03:13 03:13 03:14 03:14 08:37 hey 08:54 Hai. 08:57 Hello Rio! 08:57 08:57 I'm obsessed to a theme with moonspeak language.... 08:57 08:58 And I know the lyrics.... 08:58 Hmmm..Rio doing tutorial? 08:58 What's up? 09:01 Being Consumed by a theme 09:01 ? 09:02 Hey 09:02 I have modeled a lego flower! 09:02 Rough though 09:02 09:03 Cool! 09:03 09:03 What have you been up to? 09:03 I am trying to make a good foot rig... 0_0 09:03 09:03 Ah 09:03 09:03 It's tough 09:03 Well, not really 09:03 09:03 My rig is broken though. Lol 09:03 Is it or is it not?! 09:03 I am having fun now blowing up walls on this MMO called Roblox 09:03 09:04 And making people fly 09:04 09:06 Anywho, are you going to do a tutorial soon?! 09:06 09:07 Yes 09:07 I need to take screenshots 09:07 Let me do that now... 09:07 09:08 09:08 09:08 So i'll be afk 09:10 09:13 GTG 09:18 hi 09:19 back 09:21 Hi 09:21 back! 09:21 Wait BRB 09:21 ok 09:21 Meh 09:21 Codecademy keeps breaking. 09:22 Hey! It's back up! 09:22 Bye! 09:23 . 09:24 ... 09:24 Anyone?... 09:24 Hi 09:35 Hmmm 09:37 . 09:41 Hello 09:41 HI 09:41 Bin, you asked me to get on? 10:09 Hi 10:10 Hey Le 10:11 LE? 10:11 10:12 Just saing 10:12 *saying 10:12 Won't be online 10:12 10:12 Gone to a Turkey Shoot tonight. 10:12 Bye! 10:12 Bye 11:34 It's Officially Christmas, I Just Got My Christmas LEGO Catolog 11:38 ... 2012 11 16